Manga Continuity - Generations
Note: This article is part of the Transformers Multiverse article. UNOFFICIAL (JAPANESE) MANGA CONTINUITY Notes, order and dates speculative Note: Previous events are the same as the cartoon continuity up to the end of Headmasters. 2018 Masterforce Televis art TELEVIS88#4 Masterforce Televis art TELEVIS88#4 Gods? Devils? The Pretenders TELEVIS 88#1 Headmaster juniors are born TELEVIS 88#2 Destined confrontations, the children of good and evil TELEVIS 88#3 Enter on the stage. The name of the saviour is Ginrai TELEVIS 88#4 Burn supersoul. The new commander - Super Ginrai TELEVIS 88#5 2019 The battle begins - The united space troop TELEVIS 88#6 Powermaster Ginrai's amazing supergod combination TELEVIS 88#7 The Earth family of good and evil TELEVIS 88#8 The Decepticon's great counter attack TELEVIS 88#9 Live? Die? The desparate super god combination TELEVIS 88#10 Great turnaround! Autobots TELEVIS 88#11 The birth of the super life forms TELEVIS SPECIAL Note: Devil Z can only create zombies so he used the bracelets to copy the minds of humans into the Transformers to give them life. The Sparkabots debut. 22?? ' Magnificent, our friend - Starsabre TELEVIS 89#1 Great turn around - Starsabre TELEVIS 89#2 Leozack rumbles violently TELEVIS 89#3 Warriors of love - Starsabre TELEVIS 89#4 Victory Televis TELEVIS 89#4 Watch out Jean. Hurry Starsabre TELEVIS 89#5 The star of friendship - Jean and Starsabre TELEVIS 89#6 Box BOX 1989 JAPANESE The strongest partners - the combination of victory TELEVIS 89#7 Mighty Victory Sabre TELEVIS 89#8 Shine - the firestars of victory TELEVIS 89#9 Victory Comic TELEVIS SPECIAL Heroic - the victory war TELEVIS 89#10 '???? Zone Project Story CATALOGUE The New Warrior- Dai Atlas TELEVIS Zone Story: Birth of the Powered Masters!! CATALOGUE Dai Atlas' Rival, Metrotitan, Appears! TELEVIS Metrotitan Takes On The Zone Station! TELEVIS Attack! Decepticon Ultimate Emperor, Violenjiger!TELEVIS Box BOX Artwork MULTI-FORCE BOX 2??? ''' The Debut of a New Series! TELEVIS The Six-Bot Merging Warrior Sixliner Appears! TELEVIS Move Out, Heroic Grandus! TELEVIS Box JAPANESE The Decepticon Emperor Of Destruction, Super Megatron Appears! TELEVIS Birth Of Star Optimus Prime! TELEVIS Televis TELEVIS 91#2 Televis TELEVIS 91#3 Televis TELEVIS 91#4 Televis TELEVIS 91#5 Televis TELEVIS 91#6 Televis TELEVIS 91#7 Star Optimus Prime's New ! TELEVIS Televis TELEVIS 91#9 Box JAPANESE 1: Move Sixliner in on the Microcarrier! TELEVIS 2: Trio Combination, Battlestar Attack! TELEVIS '''2??? The Six-bot Merging Aerial Warrior Sixwing Appears! TELEVIS New Decepticon Assault! Road Force vs Jet Force TELEVIS The Decepticons Massive Attack On Earth TELEVIS Great Victory by the Autobot Scram-Combination! TELEVIS Artwork MULTI-FORCE INSTRUCTION BOOKLET The Mighty Bolt TRANSFORMERS UNITED EX In the Blazing TRANSFORMERS UNITED EX Prelude to the Siege TRANSFORMERS UNITED EX Weapons of a New Generation TRANSFORMERS UNITED EX The Dragon Pays His Dues TRANSFORMERS UNITED EX Destruction and Regeneration TRANSFORMERS UNITED EX The Price of a Life TRANSFORMERS UNITED EX Ocean Encounter TRANSFORMERS UNITED EX Unearthed Future TRANSFORMERS UNITED EX Hope for the Next Generation TRANSFORMERS UNITED EX 2??? Metro Wars 1 GENERATIONS COMICS Metro Wars 2 GENERATIONS COMICS ???? The Autobots and Decepticons have been replaced by the Maximals and Predacons respectively. '' ''There are no stories to show the following events. Firstly there is the ‘Beast Wars 1’ battle between Optimus Primal and Megatron. If an original manga series had been made the cast would have been: Optimus Primal (bat), Tigatron, Cheetor, Shadow Panther, Polarclaw, Rhinox, Wolffang, Dinobot, Rattrap, Razorbeast vs Megatron (crocodile), Black Arachnia, Tarantulas, Buzzsaw, Waspinator, Scorpinok, Snapper, Terrosaur, Iguanus, Insecticon (as shown on the back of the box). Optimus Primal and Megatron would then have upgraded to their Ultra bodies. Then Convobat and Megalligator appear. Then the Egg Beasts appear. '' '????' Getting ahead TELEVIS Anglosmois hoard TELEVIS Maximal de bergerac TELEVIS Enter the kangaroo TELEVIS The Cyborg kid TELEVIS The Coming of Nemesis TELEVIS Beast wars II The End TELEVIS '????' Aftermath TELEVIS Protoform X TELEVIS Code of Assassin TELEVIS Web of deceit TELEVIS Future ends now TELEVIS Unity TELEVIS Manga summary TELEVIS '????''' Beast Wars Neo prologue TELEVIS Beast Wars Neo prologue COMIC BON BON #1 The Rookies TELEVIS The five rookies COMIC BON BON #2 World is hollow TELEVIS Seven capsules COMIC BON BON #3 Crisis of Infinite clones TELEVIS 100000000000 grains of sand COMIC BON BON #4 The Word ash TELEVIS Fight to the death: twenty thousand meters in the sky COMIC BON BON #5 The Great old one TELEVIS A battle fought alone COMIC BON BON #6 Break through. The polar bear raging claw fist COMIC BON BON #7 To Jellyfish with love - cry out Stampy blade COMIC BON BON #7 Jailbreak Graviton Prison COMIC BON BON #7 Doublecross COMIC BON BON #7 Chaos Master TELEVIS Our darkest hour TELEVIS Return to Zero COMIC BON BON #8